falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Beatrix Russell
|modspecial = (Bounty hunter duster and desperado cowboy hat) |tag skills = (Bounty hunter duster and desperado cowboy hat) |derived =Hit Points: 145 |actor =Karen Strassman |dialogue =VFSBeatrixRussell.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Allies |hair color =Brown |eye color =EyeGhoul |hairstyle =HairGhoulF03 |head add ons=None |height =1.02 |factions =FreesideLocalFaction FollowersOfTheApocalypseFaction vFreesideDialogueLocalFaction vFreesideDialogueFaction |class =SoldierScout |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul |edid =VFSBeatrixRussell |baseid = |refid = |footer = Beatrix without her hat }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Beatrix Russell is a ghoul who works as a guard for the Followers of the Apocalypse. She is found in the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside in the year 2281. Background Beatrix Russell is a gun-for-hire, currently employed by the doctors of the Followers of the Apocalypse. In her long life, she's experienced a lot of human nature, and finds that "physical and mental anguish are especially exciting to explore." She enjoys drinking, which is ironic since the Followers at the Fort work to help addicts recover from drugs and alcohol. Partly because the Followers won't allow her to drink, she finds her job at the Fort a bit dull. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests Wang Dang Atomic Tango: As a ghoul in a cowboy outfit, Beatrix is one of the three people that need to be recruited for the Atomic Wrangler casino. Effects of player's actions Once she is hired as a prostitute, the player character can hire her "services" for 25 caps plus the cost of a room. When the screen turns black during sex, Beatrix will make feral ghoul sounds. Other interactions While working as a guard, she'll offer some free advice to the player character when asked, though once she starts working at the Atomic Wrangler, she no longer gives out advice. Inventory Notes Killing her after completing the quest Wang Dang Atomic Tango will still give the Courier infamy to Followers of the Apocalypse. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Beatrix Russell appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * One of the pieces of advice she will give you is the quote "Time you enjoy wasting isn't wasted time." This quote was said by Bertrand Russell, a British author, mathematician, & philosopher of a similar name. * Another piece of advice Beatrix offers is: "The only thing I know for certain is that I don't know nothing." This is an adaptation from Socrates, another philosopher, "One thing only I know, and that is that I know nothing." * Another piece of advice she will give you is "Good...bad...the guy with the gun makes the rules." This is a reference to what Ash says in the movie Army of Darkness: "Good...bad...I'm the guy with the gun!". This, in turn, was a quote from John Moses Browning. Bugs * Sometimes when you pay her for sex she won't get off of the chair and won't move, which means having intercourse with her is impossible. This seems to occur after you've completed Debt Collector and have been given a free room at the Atomic Wrangler. Exiting the atomic wrangler, and reentering might fix this problem, but if exiting and entering doesn't work the first time on PS3 it won't work ever and neither will switching outfits, sleeping for any amount of time, or reloading the save. Nothing will work unless you happen to have a manual save during the short amount of in-game time between when you convince her to work for them and getting your permanent room * She will follow you to your room after being paid for sex but then simply stand by the bed. There are no dialogue options offered to try to fix this, but if you look at the bed and select sleep, then exit once it asks you how long you want to sleep, she will be on the bed. * It is possible to get infinite experience using the Speech check about the Atomic Wrangler. * If she is killed, and the player has the Bloody Mess perk, it will appear that her boots will be attached to her without her legs actually being there. Gallery Beatrix_AWC.jpg|Beatrix, in service of the Atomic Wrangler casino Category:Fallout: New Vegas ghoul characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas sleeping partners Category:Old Mormon Fort characters Category:Atomic Wrangler characters de:Beatrix Russell ru:Беатрикс Рассел